Paixão Platônica
by Morfin Gaunt
Summary: “Às vezes me pego o vendo passar pelos corredores com seus cabelos negros e cara séria. Aquilo é tão encantador. Acho que estou alucinada.” TomMurta
1. Prólogo

Autor: Morfin Gaunt**  
****Título: **Paixão Platônica**  
****Capa: ****  
****Sinopse: **"As vezes eu me pegava vendo ele passar pelos corredores com seus cabelos negros e cara séria. Aquilo era tão encantador. Acho que estou alucinada"**  
****Shipper: **Tom/Murta**  
****Classificação: **Livre**  
****Gênero: **Romance/Comédiatosca**  
****Spoilers: **Livro 2

Morfin GauntPaixão Platônica"As vezes eu me pegava vendo ele passar pelos corredores com seus cabelos negros e cara séria. Aquilo era tão encantador. Acho que estou alucinada"Tom/MurtaLivreRomance/ComédiatoscaLivro 2 

**Prológo  
**  
_Olha ele ali. Ele passa tão rapidamente por aquele corredor, não preciso me preocupar por olhar para ele, ele nem se quer percebe que eu existo._

_Ele é tão obscuro, tão diferente, tão especial, tão inteligente, e é sonserino. Os sonserinos são os mais obscuros e únicos. Isso me mata._

_Odeio quando dou estes ataques meio aos corredores e aulas._

_Às vezes me pego vendo ele passar pelos corredores com seus cabelos negros e cara séria. Aquilo é tão encantador. Acho que estou alucinada._

_Mas não é só esse momento de paixão que eu tenho._

_Eu sei que não sô a única que fica escrevendo o nome dele no papel...Acho._

_Todos dizem que sou maluca e grotesca. Sento-me segura em chorar no banheiro e lembrar dos momentos que ele me olhava com aqueles olhos._

_Isso me da calafrios. Ui._

_Que vontade de me bater. Porque eu gosto desse tipos de garotos?_

_Ai meu deus, um dia eu morro por um deles. _

_Lá vem elas, encherem o meu saco...Droga!_


	2. O banheiro do segundo andar

**O banheiro do segundo andar.**

_Novembro de 1942. Corredores do segundo andar._

Uma garota de cabelos negros e escorridos, óculos redondos com hastes prateadas, a pele muito pálida e os lábios finos. Nem muito alta nem muito baixa, nem muito magra nem muito gorda. Segurava dois livros no colo, e com passos longos corria em direção ao banheiro das meninas.

As janelas mostraram que lá fora o inverno já estava prestes a chegar. O fim de novembro era agitado e até feliz com todos os alunos esperando o grande natal.

A garota, Mariete Estrambergue ou apenas Murta, corria ainda pelo longo corredor até o banheiro das meninas. Tinha muita pressa de chegar ao lugar.

Quase sempre seus passos são interrompidos por algo e agora não foi diferente. Mariete tropeçou no pé de alguém. Seu corpo desceu até o chão rapidamente. Caíra de joelhos no chão gelado. Os óculos haviam escorregado e estava ao lado dos livros que havia jogado para poder proteger o rosto no impacto ao chão. As pernas dentro da saia ajoelhadas no chão se mexeram enquanto Murta procurava seus óculos.

Quando encontrara os óculos os colocou, logo em seguida avistou alguém ajoelhado logo a sua frente procurando alguma coisa ao chão. Ela avistou um papel, e devagar levou sua mão na direção do mesmo. Tocou, e quando fora abrir, as mãos brancas do garoto o roubaram da sua.

- Fuce nas coisinhas das suas amigas. – Disse o garoto um tanto irritado.

"É ele". Pensou Murta. Era sim. Cabelos negros, pele branca, rosto perfeito. Tom Riddle. Tom Servolo Riddle.

- Não vai dizer nada... – Mariete levantou o rosto e ajeitou os óculos – Murta?

"Ele sabe quem eu sou. Oh. Um milagre de Merlin". A garota pegou os livros com trabalho, esperando a ajuda do garoto que a olhava com rancor. O papel ainda estava em suas mãos, e ele o dobrou para ficar menor.

- Mal educada. Seus pais não te ensinaram a pedir desculpas?  
- De...Dês... Desculpa! – tropeçava nas palavras  
- Nem os óculos te ajudam e enxergar? – Perguntou o garoto com desdém - Só podia ser uma corvinal nojentinha.

A garota virou de costas para o garoto para esconder as lágrimas guardadas dentro de seus olhos. Então ouviu passos e olhou por trás do ombro. O garoto voltará a andar, e abriu o papel. As letras escritas ali podiam ser lidas de longe pelo forte vermelho da tinta.

- Tinta vermelha? – Perguntou-se ela ainda espiando o papel.

O garoto olhou para trás, e Murta desviou o olhar para a parede do seu lado direito, e encostou-se à mesma com a cabeça abaixada. "Merlin, que ele não tenha visto". Ouviu os passos novamente. Ele estaria andando. A garota começou a andar encostada na parede de cabeça baixa e devagar foi em direção ao banheiro. Espiou mais uma vez pelo ombro mais ele já avia sumido. Ela se encostou à parede e apertou os olhos, fazendo uma fina lágrima escorrer pela sua face branca. Virou-se novamente e tocou a mão direita na parede.

Andava devagar pensando e relembrando da hora que ela viu aqueles olhos a encarando. Lembrou-se de quando ele a chamou de mal educada e arranhou a parede com força. Apertou novamente os olhos e mais outra lágrima escorreu.

Logo avistou a porta do banheiro fechada. Em poucos passos estava em frente a ela. Quando fora tocar na maçaneta ouvirá duas vozes de pessoas indo a direção à porta. Jogou-se na parede ao lado da porta e ela se abriu. A madeira tampava o corpo de Murta e deixava apenas o final dos seus sapatos aparecerem. Esperou a porta fechar e então ouvir, duas Sonserina falando sobre alguém em especial.

- Você acha que o Riddle já pegou em alguém? Poupe-me Luana! – Comentou indiferente uma garota de cabelos negros e lisos que ajeitava a saia.  
- Ah, mas que ele é lindo ele é. – Disse a outra. Luana, uma garota loira, Murta já a conhecia.

- Maldita! – Reclamou baixinho.Murta colocou o ouvido na porta para ver se as garotas continuavam ali. Não, já haviam se retirado. Mariete entrou dentro do banheiro e correu em direção do ultimo Box.

Abriu a porta, entrou, a fechou rapidamente e trancou. Ajoelhou em frente ao vaso, largou os livros ao seu lado. Tirou os óculos e os colocou em cima da tampa do vaso, onde encostará a testa. Com as mãos, tampou os olhos e ali começou chorar. Ora sim, ora não levava a manga da rapa ao rosto e limpava os olhos.

Ouviu um barulho, parecia já estar dentro do banheiro. Era um barulho de como se uma pessoa estivesse se arrastando no chão, como se chocalhos se chacoalhavam ali. Logo começou um barulho de água escorrendo.

Devagar ela abriu a porta do Box e espiou o que acontecia ali. O banheiro estava vazio, único barulho era o da água que escorria. Nas pontas do pé, ela foi até a pia, e o chão encharcado da água que vinha da torneira aberta. Ela foi à direção a torneira e a fechou. Nunca avia reparado naquela torneira, mas um cobra circulava a mesma, e então a garota passará o dedo no desenho estranho.

- Uau!

Ela correu de volta para o ultimo Box, pegou seus óculos, os livros e saiu do banheiro. Começou a correr em direção ao lado oeste do castelo, para ir a torre da corvinal.

_Novembro de 1942. Corredores do lado oeste._

Mariete andava devagar no corredor escuro e vazio. Aos poucos que andava, gotas de água invadiam o chão. No caminho o corredor mais próximo da torre oeste estava com o chão encharcado de água. Murta ouvia o mesmo barulho do banheiro. Ele ficava cada vez mais longe e era mais difícil de ser ouvido. O que seria aquilo? Murta correu entre a água, quando viu sem mais nem menos um corpo estirado no chão completamente petrificado.


End file.
